Snowflakes
by Shadow-Black-Panther
Summary: Rated just to be sure.One shot. Chris' POV. After a demon stabs Chris they dump him off in a snowy forest. Will anyone find him in time?


Well the snow here finally laid and I got the idea for this fic so I hope you enjoy!

Title: Snowflakes

Summery: One shot. Chris' POV. After a demon stabs Chris they dump him off in a snowy forest. Will anyone find him in time?

Disclaimer: I never have, never will own Charmed. That's the sad fact.

* * *

I'm literally in the middle of nowhere. I curl up into a tight ball and clutch my stomach where the demon stabbed me. I'm alone in this snow-covered forest. I can't stop my shivering and I'm being slowly covered in snow. I can't orb out, for I'm too weak. I've already tried. All I can do is lay here and be covered in the snow. I can see my breath easily. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. My muscles were starting to stiffen. I was able to slowly untighten the ball I curled up into. As I did my stomach hurt more so I tightly curled up again. 

"Leo!" I softly called, "Leo! Paige. Anyone. Help." My voice got softer the more I tried to say. I saw a white bunny staring at me. I hoped it would stay so I wouldn't be completely alone when I died. But it hopped away quickly, not more than a few seconds later. The snow was starting to completely cover me. I slightly shook it off but some still lingered on my cloths and in my hair. I wasn't wearing the right cloths for this. A t-shirt, jeans, and a light hoodie were not keeping me warm. I looked towards my stomach and saw that I was lying on now blood stained snow, my blood. I'm slowly bleeding to death.

"Leo. Please...help...me." I whispered, even though I knew he wouldn't come. My family didn't even know about me. They just see me as their annoying and bossy whitelighter. Though they may have a few other adjectives before whitelighter. I can tell they all hate me. It hurt so much when Piper said she never wanted to see me again. I saw the hatred in her eyes and heard the cold tone of her voice. It almost made me breakdown right on the spot, but I held it in. I could feel that I was covered in snow again, but I was too stiff to move.

"L-L...Leo." I weakly called. I was feeling light-headed from losing too much blood. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was a cluster of orbs.

"Chris?" Paige asked incredulously. I forced my eyes open. I felt her brushing the snow off me.

"Oh my God. How long were you here?" she asked. I whimpered as a reply. She knelt down and looked at my face. Her brown eyes met my green ones.

"Chris, what happened?" she questioned me. I slightly moved my hand that was by my stomach. She gasped seeing my blood everywhere.

"Okay. Hold on." she said orbing out with me.

* * *

We orbed into the manor's living room.

"Piper! Phoebe! I need a heavy blanket now!" Paige shouted. Didn't she know she'd be too late? Phoebe came in carrying one. She ran over and covered me with it.

"Paige, he's bleeding." Phoebe said regarding the large wound.

"Leo!" They called in unison.

"He...w-won't co-come. I-I...tr-ied." I struggled to say.

"Shhh...Shhh...Shhh. Don't try to speak. Save your strength." Paige said. I hated looking weak around them. Piper came in with another blanket and covered me. I still felt ice cold.

"Leo!" the sisters called in unison. Still no orbs.

"Don't give up." Paige whispered soothing words to me. It made me feel even more tired than I already was. I decided to close my eyes.

"We're losing him." I heard Paige panick.

"Christopher Perry, you will not give up on us after all you've been through." Piper firmly said.

"Come on Chris. Open you're eyes." Phoebe pleaded. I slowly obeyed. Why wouldn't they just let me go? Don't they know how much this hurts? I feel ice cold, my whole body is stiff, and I'm in total pain. I can't take this anymore!

"Chris, I know you want to give up, but as much as we may want to deny it we need you. We need you Chris." Phoebe said sensing my feelings. Finding she wasn't getting through to me she sensed and tried again.

"I can't speak for everyone but I don't want you to die. I don't hate you." she said.

"What? Hate him?" Paige asked then looked me in the eyes, "Chris, I don't hate you..." she looked in the direction of my eyes and saw Piper. She knew what that meant. I wanted, no I needed to hear that come from her.

"Chris," Piper said gently nudging Paige away and sitting in front of me, "I know I may have done a few, okay maybe a lot of cruel things to you, but that doesn't mean I want you to die. I may have at one time but I don't hate you." That was all I needed to give me strength. At least enough strength to help me survive a few more minutes.

"LEO! You get down here right now or you can kiss any welcome in this house good bye!" Piper exclaimed. Still no one came. I did my best to stay awake. Finally, the exhaustion took over. My eyes slowly began to close. I couldn't stay awake any longer.

"No, Chris, don't. Don't give up." Paige pleaded. Didn't she know I wasn't giving up? I was fighting for my life. I was fighting as hard as I could, but I can't do it anymore.

"Leo!" Piper and Phoebe screeched. My body slowly became limp. This was the end for me. I was just about to let go when I heard orbing.

"Blessed be." Leo said. Piper started to lash out until Paige intervened.

"Heal Chris!" she commanded. Leo walked over to me and healed my stomach. I felt a slight tingle as the wound closed.

"He'll probably be weak for the rest of the day. He lost a lot of blood." Leo said before orbing out. I looked at each of the sisters.

"Thanks." I said after a while.

"Come here. You need to rest." Piper said patting the couch. I groggily walked over to it with one of the blankets. When I laid down, I got comfortable under the blanket and closed my eyes. I shivered under it, unable to get warm. I felt someone gently lay the other blanket on me. I looked up and saw Piper. I smiled as I closed my eyes and snuggled under the covers more. I drifted to a light sleep as I finally got somewhat warm. I faintly heard Piper say,

"Just rest Chris. Get your strength back." Hearing her comforting voice helped me drift to a deep sleep.

* * *

_Fin_

I hope you liked this. Please leave a review telling me what you think! :)


End file.
